Merely Choices!
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: set after CID sankat kaal 2...


**_Merely Choices?_**

* * *

As he gasped once being completely out of breath and the extra water which was accumulated inside his lungs and stomach spilled out, the lives revolving around this man were again filled with hope and happiness. They gathered around him supporting him, caressing him, trying to keep him conscious.

The boat was turned towards shore as the whole CID team now gathered around Daya who had just now once again won the battle with death. Abhijeet with others supported his buddy with a guilty heart as they reached the shore and everybody got off the dreaded boat finally.

Acp pradyuman's eyes however seemed distant, happy yet with an unknown sadness.

Daya was immediately taken to hospital on emergency bases and the hospital was informed about the same. It was for the first time abhijeet preferred INNOVA rather the ambulance as he silently after helping daya to stretcher moved out of the vehicle without a word with acp sir who glanced at him leaving daya's side to accompany them through the innova.

Acp sir sighed painfully and partially in anger and sat beside semiconscious daya while grabbing his cold hands and rubbing his forehead. Freddy who was with ACP sir on abhijeet's request said hesitatingly as the ambulance moved…. "sir...(acp sir became alert of his presence) aapne abhijeet sir se aisa kehke theek nahi kiya…"

If it would have been any other officer, he would not have been able to place this very question in front of ACP pradyuman but this was freddy who was too well versed with this man who was not the ACP at the moment but a father.

Acp sir answered with a sigh… "kya galat kaha tha maine freddy?"

Freddy(low tone)- sir abhijeet sir ko bura laga hoga…waise bhi sir already…

Acp sir(interrupting)- tareef ka kaam nahi kiya tha ussne freddy…

Freddy(again)- sir abhijeet sir abhi bhi yahan nahi…

Acp sir(strongly)- kyunki woh khud guilty hai…

Freddy kept silent after that. Acp sir asked in soft tone after few seconds…

"mujhe batao freddy kya abhijeet ka aise daya ko chodke chale aana sahi tha?"

Freddy(strong tone too)- sir jaroor koi na koi wajah rahi hogi warna abhijeet sir aise…

Acp sir(same soft tone)- har galti ke peeche koi wajah hoti hai freddy...(he turned back to face freddy) bas fark itna haiki koi wajah apne liye hoti hai toh koi dusre ke liye…theek hai main yeh nahi kahta ki abhijeet ne galat kiya…(sighing sadly) bas shayad mujhe usse yeh umeed nahi thi…aur phir usska itna casually aake yeh kehna ki daya mere peeche aa raha hai…

Freddy became silent after that. Though he knew the three too well but still abhijeet's act and then acp sir's reaction made him feel weird. He can give a reason for abhijeet's act in any form and through many reasons as he didn't knew what had happened but acp sir's reaction brought just one thought to him… "did acp sir chose Daya sir over abhijeet sir? Did he wanted daya sir to be safe even though abhijeet sir could have got injured?"

Freddy heard a simple reply from the man himself…. "yeh dono mere liye sirf choices nahi hain freddy…"

Freddy looked at Acp sir shocked and then simply down his head with a soft smile on his face as he realized that yes the two were not merely choices for this man.

They soon reached the hospital and Daya was taken by the ward boys inside the hospital with the whole CID team following them. Doctors came and after seeing daya took him directly towards emergency which was already prepared after the call.

Sachin and Nikhil were not present as they were to dump off the criminals, Nikhil chosen specifically by Abhijeet who didn't wanted acp sir to carry another guilt all the way so he sent Nikhil too with…

**_"_****_Nikhil sir ki taraf se main tumse maafi maangta hun…"_**

**_Nikhil immediately responded… "nahi sir aap maafi mat mangiye please…kya main nahi jaanta ki acp sir kitne pareshaan the, please sir…main samajhta hun.."_**

**_Abhijeet nodded with a smile and asked further in hesitant tone… "Nikhil tum aur sachin criminals ko leke…_**

**_Nikhil interrupted with… "jee sir hum log chale jaayenge…magar aap hume daya sir ke baare mein khabar kar dijiyega please…"_**

**_Abhijeet nodded with a smile._**

Acp sir sat down on bench silently while abhijeet in order to just hide from acp sir's vision was standing far away from the OT deeply engrossed in his own world…

**_While the two were getting ready for moving out of the submarine daya suddenly asked abhijeet…_**

**_"_****_abhijeet mujhse ek wada karo yaar…"_**

**_Abhijeet confusingly looked towards daya and asked… "kya baat hai daya…"_**

**_Daya insisted with… "pehle promise karo…"_**

**_Abhijeet was irritated as the situation was already tense and daya was simply adding oil in fire…_**

**_"_****_daya please yaar abhi iss sabh ka waqt nahi hai…"_**

**_Daya was still insisting the same thing… "abhijeet please…"_**

**_Abhijeet irritatingly nodded with… "acha wada kiya…"_**

**_Daya smiled feeling sooth ad said further… "agar humme se kissi ek ko peeche rukna padha toh woh mai honga… aur tum sabke saath nikal jaaoge…"_**

**_Abhijeet looked towards him shocked annd said angrily… "yeh kya bakwaas hai daya…abhi abhi toh badhe saath marne jeene ki baatein kar rahe the phir abh yeh kyun…"_**

**_Daya with a broad smile… "tum promise kar chukke ho abhijeet…"_**

**_Abhijeet irritatingly said while leaving the spot… "promise gaya baadh mei daya…mai aisa kuch nahi karunga…"_**

**_Daya smiled sadly with a murmur… "woh uss samaye dekhenge abhijeet…(sadly) mujhe pata hai tum apne promise nahi todhte…"_**

**_Abhijeet thought while moving out… "tumne yeh sahi nahi kiya yaar…(closing his eyes for a silent prayer) please bhagwan…daya ki baat sach nahi hone dena…main uss samaye…_**

**_The time passed quickly and abhijeet found himself finally standing in that very situation. Daya had proposed to stay behind to control the submarine as he had a little idea of it from engineers already while he asked abhijeet to move out._**

**_Abhijeet looked at him and denied as… "nahi daya…main nahi jaaunga…hum saath hi ikalege.."_**

**_Daya simply said… "Abhijeet…"_**

**_Abhijeet looked in his eyes and he saw that promise he had made, he pleaded to daya in same position… "please yaar…"_**

**_Daya obviously denied and abhijeet left the submarine._**

Abhijeet opened his teary eyes and looking around realized where he was standing. He quickly wiped off the wetness from his eyes to avoid any eyes turning towards him for consolation as he deserved none. Then he looked towards the OT and seeing the red bulb still on heaved a sigh when his eyes fell on the tired figure sitting with his back supported with the wall and his eyes closed.

**_"_****_daya ko maut ke muh mei chodke khud apni jaan bacha kar aagaye?" _**

**_"_****_tumhare rehte yeh kaise ho gaya abhijeet?"_**

He was staring at him when suddenly the man opened his eyes and abhijeet instantly got back to his previous position being still of his own nature of hiding every emotion.

Acp sir looked around and feeling abhijeet's absence stood up in tension as… "yeh abhijeet kahan gaya?"

He looked around and this time his eyes fell over abhijeet who was standing far away in the same corridor. Acp sir just shook his head after getting his glimpse and sat once again with a whisper… "chup raha hai abh…(shaking his head disappointingly) jaise main andha hun…"

After almost 30 minutes doctors came out of OT and the team approached them with abhijeet standing at the back but still listening all consciously.

Doctor(calm tone)- he is fine and completely out of danger sir. Thodhi der brain ko oxygen nahi mila toh usski wajah se sar mein dard aur unconsciousness waghera hai otherwise he's fine. Weakness hogi abhi kyunki sir pe bhi chot aayi hai magar ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai. (looking at all faces and especially acp sir's) unhe abh kal subah hi hosh aayega sir aap log please apne apne ghar jaake araam kar lijiye…bas koi ek ruk jaaye yahan...

All simply nodded without even concerning the advice, Abhijeet looked towards Acp sir and easily got his tiredness so said in extremely low tone to freddy who was standing close to him… "freddy sir ko ghar jaane ka keh do aur tum log bhi nikal jaao…main hun yaheen…"

Freddy looked towards abhijeet and then sighing said to acp sir… "sir (acp sir turned his eyes towards freddy though now more than freddy he was looking at the person standing beside him) aap please ghar jaake thodhi der araam karlijiye…kaafi der se aise hi bhaag dodh ho rahi hai..aap ko araam ki jaroorat hai.."

Abhijeet's eyes were on acp sir as he was waiting for the answer but he still tried to keep his gaze away. Acp sir finding that battle with abhijeet said to freddy sternly… "mujhse jyada shayad kissi aur ko araam ki jaroorat hai freddy…"

Abhijeet looked at acp sir who turned his eyes to freddy. Abhijeet too down his head after that while acp sir said again… "acha chalo…(to others also) chalo tum log bhi apne apne ghar chale jaao abhi…abh kal milte hain.."

All nodded and after telling abhijeet to take care and all, leaving as they all already knew that abhijeet staying.

Acp sir and freddy were the last ones to move out. Acp sir stopped suddenly and said to freddy… "freddy…"

Freddy turned after hearing the caring tone, acp sir continued in strict tone… "main khud chala jaaunga tum usske paas ruko…dekho kaheen apni hi tabiyet na bigad le…abhi bhi unhi kapdo mein hain…"

Freddy nodded in pure smile while acp sir left the place in hurry to avoid the smiley gaze being embarrassed.

* * *

Reaching at his home he entered inside after unlocking the door and switched on the lights as moved forward. He directly moved to kitchen and taking a water bottle out from fridge gulped down a few sips.

He was feeling really tired and was in no mood to go and change at this moment and neither he wanted to sleep so silently went towards his study and picking up a random book sat on his rocking chair. He didn't knew when he went in deep sleep with two scenes playing simultaneously…

**_"_****_sir…sir…dekhiye na yeh kuch bol nahi raha hai…"_**

**_"_****_sir…daya..mujhse naraz hogaya hai…main usse chod aaya tha na…"_**

**_"_****_sir please…aap kahiye na isse…"_**

**_"_****_sir aap…aap kahiye na isse..yeh…"_**

**_"_****_sir yeh aapki baat kabhi nahi taalta hai sir…please sir aap kahiye na.."_**

**_"_****_sir..daya..yeh aapki baat nahi taalta hai sir…please sir aap boliye na isse ki aankhen kholein…"_**

**_Two simultaneous gasps. _**

**_One followed by heavy blood loss and painful breaths._**

**_And other by expelling of water, heaviness in eyes and unconsciousness._**

The two incidents had created the same impact over his heart and brain even though the two uttering the words were exchanged but he felt amused at the similarity of the words they used.

**_"_****_sir woh aapki baat kabhi nahi taalta hai sir…"_**

Acp sir smiled softly with… "dono ne mujhe hitler bana rakha hai…"

He looked at a special photo frame kept in his study with just three of them smiling in it. Acp sir smiled at the picture with… "kya sachme main kabhi inn dono mein se kissi ek ko chun paaunga? Dono bete hain mere…" he shivered at the thought itself, he'll prefer to die rather converting his two dear sons merely in choices.

He spread his hand over the two faces as he remembered another memory…

**_"_****_daya ko maut ke muh mei chodke khud apni jaan bacha kar aagaye?" _**

**_"_****_tumhare rehte yeh kaise ho gaya abhijeet?"_**

Acp sir sighed with sadness and murmured… "kabhi kuch kehta bhi toh nahi hai daya yeh…na koi shikayet…na koi gilla…na gussa…na koi takleef, theek hai main galat nahi tha magar itna sahi bhi toh nahi hun na ki yeh har baat maan le…"

At that time he noticed his cell blinking. He hurriedly picked up his cell but the call got cut once again. He glanced at the screen and murmured in fear… "7 missed calls…mujhe pata kaise nahi chala…"

They were freddy's missed calls. He was going to dial the number when his phone rang once again silently as it had earlier done but this time acp sir picked up the call with… "sorry fre..

Before he could give any explanation the person barged him with questions…

"sir..aap theek hain? Hum log itni der se aapka number try kar rahein hain…(completely scared tone) maine issliye freddy se aapko chodke aana ka kaha bhi tha magar…(listening nothing he said) sir? Aap theek haina?"

Acp sir was just smiling, how can he ever miss this concerned who turns into even his elder self in such situations. Acp sir just said softly… "saans toh lelo abhijeet…"

There was silence for few minutes before the voice now turned calm and low and hesitant said further…

"I am sorry sir…main woh…hum log aapko kaafi der se phone laga rahe the magar aapne phone uthaya hi nahi toh…"

Acp sir in same soft tone smiling now with the change in that tone… "haan abhijeet woh mera phone silent per tha aur main so gaya tha…abhi aankh khuli toh dhyaan gaya mera…"

There was just silence after that. After few minutes abhijeet said…

"lijiye sir aap freddy se baat karlein…"

Acp sir said calmly… "daya theek hai?"

Abhijeet replied feeling confused… "jee sir…"

Acp sir again… " aur freddy?"

Abhijeet said in more confusion… "who bhi theek hai sir…aap usse baat kar..?"

Acp sir softly now… "tum theek ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet was still for a few minutes as he can't get what he said but the replied in low tone… "jee sir…mujhe…mujhe kya hua hai.."

Acp sir said again… "hmm…chalo mai abh rakhta hu abhijeet…khyaal rakhna daya ka…

Abhijeet still low tone- aap bhi apna khyaal rakhiyega sir…good night..

Abhijeet was going to keep the phone when heard from other side… "tum apna bhi khyaal rakhna abhijeet aur haan abhi so jaao warna main freddy se kehkar tumhe doctors se sedatives dene ko keh deta hun…"

Abhijeet hurriedly without thinking… "na..nahi sir main…main aise hi theek hun…aap freddy ko nahi…"

Acp sir teasingly… "haan usse tumne jaane joh keh diya hai abh..(more tease) haina?"

Abhijeet's head automatically turned down, he said… "nahi sir woh…freddy bhi toh thak raha hai…"

Acp sir softly… "tum nahi thakte abhijeet?"

Abhijeet in low tone… "abh aadat hogayi hai sir…"

Acp sir closed his eyes in pain and said in low guilty tone after few minutes after remembering the countless of times he had accused this man… "abhijeet…mujhe…main…

Abhijeet interrupting… "aap abh araam karlein sir…Good night.."

Acp sir took a deep breath and continued in strong tone… "meri baat suno abhijeet…aur bina kissi awaaj ke samjhe…"

Abhijeet tried to protest… "sir…"

Acp sir strongly… "I am sorry abhijeet…

Abhijeet hurriedly said… "nahi sir please…aap…"

Acp sir softly now… "maaf nahi karoge mujhe abhijeet?"

Abhijeet in low tone… "sir aap…"

Acp sir again in same soft tone… "abhijeet…"

Abhijeet in extremely low tone… "aapne sach hi toh kaha tha sir..(acp sir feeling pain) main hi apni jaan bachane ke liye daya ko chod ker chala aaya tha.."

Acp sir.. "abhijeet...(after taking a deep breath) maine tum dono mein kabhi koi fark nahi kiya hai abhijeet…(abhijeet moved his head up which he had turned low) na kabhi kar paaunga…maine tum dono ko apna beta mana hai..tum dono ko humesha ek jaisa chaha hai…main nahi jaanta ki yeh CHOICE wali baat kahan se aayi..kyunki shayad (low tone) agar main sach mein tum dono ka baap hota na toh sirf itna hi na kehta tumse…maar bhi deta shayad kyunki takleef yeh thi ki tum…jissper maine khudse jyada yakeenn kiya…woh hi mere dusre bete ko maut ke muh mein chodh aaya…(abhijeet down his head) main wajah nahi janna chahta abhijeet kyun…kyunki main jaanta hun wajah hogi jaroor…(he took a deep breath again) tumhe yeh bata raha hun kyunki mujhe yakeen hai tum mujhe samajhte ho…haina abhijeet?

Abhijeet was feeling sooth so answered in low calm tone… "jee sir…"

Acp sir smiled simply and kept the phone with.. "apna khyaal rakhna aur so jaao thodhi der…Good night..(softly) beta…"

Abhijeet just nodded in sooth.

Yes he had this thing in mind that acp sir said something like that to him but he realized now that just giving the name of relation doesn't mean you know the relation too well to understand each and every emotion related to it.

A soothing smile appeared on his face seeing which freddy felt relaxed and left the place.

Acp sir got up from his chair with a smile on his face as feeling light and good and silently laid on his bed for a good night's sleep after switching off the night lamp too. He told all that to abhijeet somewhere for his own self too as he wanted to vent out his own feelings as also to relax his dear elder son's emotions. He need not give any explanation to anyone else or even to abhijeet too as he knew abhijeet got the reason but sometimes it's just important to clear a thing rather then just dragging it simply in heart. And this time it was his own heart in pain due to people thinking that he CHOSE...he was still not able to get choose between whom as he knew his sons are not merely choices. And how can one choose between life and life?

It's True that a father can never choose between his sons but it's also true that sometimes some words in anger of a father also can make people consider the choice possibility without realizing that the person saying the words is a father and a father never choose.

* * *

A/N

Well I know all of us have different opinions regarding this scene which FW showed in that lovely episode but I tried to portray a different thing here. Hope you like it.

Thank you for reading guys.

Do review also.

Thank you for bearing me once again.

kkkloveu


End file.
